


Curls

by gaytotaldrama



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytotaldrama/pseuds/gaytotaldrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen sees Courtney's natural hair. She doesn't hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

“Would you hurry up, Courtney?” Gwen called, sitting criss-cross on the bed, doodling absentmindedly as she waited for her girlfriend to get out of the shower. “We have to leave in half an hour.”

“Be patient,” Courtney replied, stepping out of the bathroom in her robe with a towel wrapped around her head. “I’ve already got my outfit picked out, so that won’t take long.” She opened her closet, dropping her robe and towel and tossing them in Gwen’s direction. “Would you put these in the hamper, please? I just have to do my hair and makeup, and that should take around… hmm, maybe—” she stopped talking when she turned around to see Gwen staring at her. “What?”

“Your hair…”

“What about it?” Courtney asked self-consciously, smoothing it back nervously with her hand.

“It’s curly. I didn’t know it was naturally curly.”

Courtney scoffed. “I’m Latina, Gwen, what did you expect? Anyway, you don’t have to worry, I’m going to fix it before we leave, so all your artsy friends won’t think your girlfriend’s a total slob.”

“No, no!” Gwen insisted. “It’s not that I don’t like it. I’ve just never seen you with your natural curls before.”

Courtney rolled her eyes. Why exactly were they still talking about this? “Well, of course I straighten it every day to look neat. Anyway, I thought you were the one concerned about being late, so if you’d let me finish getting—”

“Come here.”

Courtney begrudgingly sat down on the bed next to Gwen, as Gwen ran her hands through Courtney’s hair.

“It’s so pretty.”

Courtney made a noise of disgust. “It’s bushy and gross. Now, if you don’t let me go, I won’t have enough time to straighten it and we’ll be late, and it won’t be my fault this time.”

Gwen looked up at Courtney, putting on the best pleading look she could muster, which probably wasn’t a very good one. Gwen wasn’t accustomed to begging. “Could you wear it like this to my art show? Please? You just look so cute.”

Courtney stood up, crossing her arms. “No. Now, let me get ready now or we won’t go at all.”

Gwen slumped back on the bed, resigned. She knew it was a long shot anyway. Courtney was damn stubborn, and it wasn’t often that Gwen could persuade her to do something she didn’t want to.

She resumed doodling for another ten minutes until Courtney came back out of the bathroom, much sooner than Gwen expected she would. “You’re done already?” she asked, looking up.

Courtney was standing there, dressed and made up, with her hair down in its short, bouncy curls.

Gwen grinned, getting up and planting a kiss on Courtney’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Courtney rolled her eyes, smiling. “Only this once, for you. Just because you’re so cute when you pout.”


End file.
